


Day Two: Begging

by CrimsonBlueMoon (Navybluewings)



Series: Marvel Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Begging, Dirty Talk, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Smut, Tony Stark is a tease, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 08:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navybluewings/pseuds/CrimsonBlueMoon
Summary: Tony's heat is here, and Steve learns he's willing to do anything for his shot at the omega. Even beg.





	Day Two: Begging

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another smutty, horrible slice of Stony for this wonderful month. I hope that you enjoy!

Steve, since the moment he’d been told he was an alpha, had never let the position get to his head. At first, it was because he couldn’t, with his weakened body and copious amounts of ailments that kept him from throwing his dominant inner beast around. He lived with his mother, who despite her beta gender, refused to back down or show any sign of servitude in her life. She made sure Steve knew that no matter the type of blood a person was born with, they deserved the same respect. The only people, she said, who should be looked down on were bullies. 

When he met Eriksen and participated in “Project Rebirth”, his inner alpha roared with pride. The body was the pinnacle of perfection and provided every means to dominate and own every room that he walked into. But Steve was more than his outside appearance presented, and his mother’s words never left his mind. It didn’t matter what his pheromones were demanding he take; Captain America was a symbol of justice for  **all** genders, and he refused to give in to his basic wants. He talked to Peggy Carter the same way he did any other soldier, despite her omega status. Until the last moments of his life in the 40s, Steve Rogers never let his Alpha status color his control. And even when he woke up in a new world with a superhero team to lead, his status on treating omegas equal didn’t waver. 

Maybe that’s why Tony Stark, the snarky Omega ready to take on the world and any Alpha who dared to underestimate him, chose the captain to spend his heat with. 

“Steve,” Tony moaned out, fingers clutching the pillow his forearms leaned against while he shuddered. The wave of hormones that rushed through Steve’s brain when seeing the billionaire easily spread his knees on the mattress in front of him was overwhelming, the low light of the bedroom reflecting the glimmer of slick dribbling down the back of the omega’s thighs. Blue eyes drank in the sight greedily despite the wave of uncertainty that washed over him. This was his teammate and co-leader of the Avengers, who had never shown a vulnerable side in his life. And yet here he was, willingly arching his hips back for Steve to take in and possess. 

“Tony, I…” Fingers spasmed by his side as he approached the bed, clothes left in the puddle that Tony had tossed them in during the first clash of their mouths. His knees met the familiar comforter of the engineer’s bed, knowing his hesitation was unfounded. They’d spoken about this moment for weeks, explicit consent given and safe words established in case Tony changed his mind about sharing his heat. But Steve’s sturdy control earned a crack when Tony’s hand appeared on his tan back, sliding down the flushed skin to dip into the wetness between his cheeks. 

“Don’t you want this, Cap?” 

The sweet tone Tony weaved into his question made a part of Steve’s brain brighten in trepidation, but his baser instincts clouded over any thought of moving away from the delicious smelling omega in front of him. He growled in a way that made his intention clear, crawling across the bed to run his fingers over the brunet’s sturdy calves. A shiver swept through the omega’s body, but Tony seemed in far better control of himself, tilting his head back to catch Steve’s gaze with his own. Without words, the smaller hand moved, and Steve’s whole body jerked at the wet touch that curled around his aching cock. Tony’s purr of pleasure had Steve’s instincts preening, hips arching into the exploring fingers now taking their time crawling over the hot flesh. Mind hazy, Steve grasped the hips in front of him to try and stay steady, his world momentarily whiting out when a fingernail scraped against the edge of his tip. 

“You want inside this little omega?” He was pulled forward gently, Steve’s world slowing when his arousal was slipped between the round cheeks of the engineer. 

“Oh,” Steve groaned weakly, all instincts perking at the feeling. Slick spilled against his skin, and the soldier’s stomach tightened in need while pressing into the sensation. He could feel his baser instincts snarling to claim the omega, hands tightening on the lean waist below him. But Tony only hummed in pleasure, continuing to encourage Steve’s hips to grind against his opening. The fluttering of the hole rubbing along his length was maddening to the alpha, whose growl turned into a whimper at the slow drag of the entrance against the head of his cock. Still, Tony didn’t slide him in, despite the new slick showing how turned on Steve had made him. 

“Do you want me?” Tony’s question felt rhetorical to him, but Steve’s need to be inside the omega’s hot body made him answer without question.

“Yes.” 

“I don’t know, doesn’t sound like you do.” Another slow grind back from the omega had Steve gasping, teeth aching to sink into the gland perched tauntingly on Tony’s neck. Weakened by his internal struggle, the captain leaned forward, mouth placing desperate kisses against the sensitive skin. His body roared to life when Tony moaned underneath him, his body eagerly trying to suck Steve in. But the smallest of shifts downward from the genius made it impossible for the alpha to sink in, and he felt his face flush through a whine. 

“Tony,  **please** .” 

“I stretched myself out nice and wide for you before you got here. Got myself so wet thinking of your alpha knot pushing inside me. Four fingers wide, so you could just slip right in and use me.” The vivid imagery had blood pounding in the blonde’s ears, and he nearly bit into the skin from need. 

“Don’t wanna use you, I want-God, just let me-”

“Would you beg like this for anyone else? Let any needy omega have your knot?” The possessive edge in the other man’s voice shouldn’t have sent a thrill through Steve, yet his answer was paired with his hips grinding hard into the man beneath him. He wanted to slide in, bring Tony to orgasm several times over, see his flushed face sated and glowing. See him taken care of. Still, he refused to do so until his omega permitted it. 

“Want you, just you. Need your pretty omega body wrapped around me. Taking me in, where I belong.” The words were nonsensical and embarrassing, an edge of begging that Steve hadn’t used in decades. But at the moment nothing could be truer than this confession. “Let me fuck you through your heat, and every heat after that. Let me be your alpha.” 

“Fuck, yes.” The hips which had teased him mercilessly stilled, and Steve’s arousal surged through his blood when Tony dropped his head in submission. “Make me yours.” 

And with a primal growl, Steve did.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thats actually the first AOB that I've written, and I wanted to push some of the cliches of Omegas being mindless messes in their heat. May expand on this idea later on. Also, there may be some WinterFalcon in the future mixed with these Stony stories. <3 Kudos, comments and let me know how you like it!
> 
> Day 3: Edgeplay


End file.
